Hokages and Mages: Part 1: Inception
by thedarkspy
Summary: The Soliditas from another story I have been writing come to Narutos world. From a brief encounter with the Akatsuki, To exploring Konoha, hopefully, they will not cause too much trouble. SakuraxOC In a different way. No not that one you perv. R&R pwease
1. The Akatsuki and TransDimensional Rifts

Crazy fun happens when the couch of the Akatsuki is replaced by a trans-dimensional rift! This is my first fan-fic ever, so be nice. I'm using some OC's from another story I am writing.

All references to Naruto and the characters from therein do not belong to me or any of my associates 

Chapter 1: Akatsuki and trans-dimensional rifts

The sun rose on another new day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the trans-dimensional rift was pulsating.

The Akatsuki stared at the rift.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi roared,

"What? It wasn't me this time!" the blond protested. They looked at the rift again. The rift didn't look back.

"Think I can eat it?" A certain plant asked.

"No. Bad Zetsu." Kisame started giving small children to Zetsu from a box he kept for this occasion.

"I think it's a portal sent by Jashin! Perhaps it leads to a whole new people to convert…"

"What do you think Leader?" Sasori asked.

"I think that I am very, very angry that there is a large purple wibbly thing, where my couch used to be!"

"Jashin works in mysterious ways Leader…"

"Shut up Hidan."

Affronted, Hidan went to go print more religious pamphlets in preparation for the new world. Abruptly, the portal started pulsating violently. A small object was ejected and rolled slowly towards the evil organization (minus one religious fanatic).

Deidara looked thoughtful. "Erm, hide?"


	2. Sacred Chalk and Jam

Chapter 2: Sacred Chalk and Jam

After the object failed to explode, The Akatsuki had a vote. The vote was almost unanimous. "Deidara go and look at the thing."

"But what if some horrible monster jumps out and attaches itself to my face and goes balrghaghghfgs and eats me!"

"Just go Deidara." The resident Uchiha said darkly. Needless to say, Deidara complied.

"Jam?!?!?"

Itachi sighed. "Are you telling me that that thing just shot _jam_ at us?"

Deidara grinned. "Hey we just ran out of jam! Score!"

Everyone except Deidara sweat dropped.

"What?"

The Leader sighed. "Well, obviously this rift must lead to somewhere. And most probably, the people on the other side threw that in here to test if it was safe." The leader wished that he had not sent Kakuzu and Tobi on solo missions.

"So they will probably be coming through soon?" Kisame asked

"Probably."

As he spoke, something erupted from the rift once again.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrghhhhhhh!!!!!! Damn you guys! Why did you kick me through?"

The Akatsuki looked at the new arrival. It was male, tall, had brown hair, dressed in black and had, for some strange reason, cat-ears…

Itachi cleared his throat, "and you are?" 

The visitor jumped and turned around quickly, "Er, my name is Ami. Just wait one second please."

Ami leapt back through the rift.

"I'm going to pray for guidance from Jashin. Where's my sacred chalk?" Said Hidan (who was back by now).

Sasori grinned, "You're going to have a bit of trouble with that."

"Why?"

"Zetsu's eaten it."

The plant-man himself grinned.

"It's gone to a better place?" Said Deidara, but was interrupted by a whack from the sacred stick of Jashin. ™


	3. Springy Floors and Reluctant Scouts

Deliberate spelling

Chapter 3: Springy floors and reluctant scouts

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rift, four figures clustered.

"Do you think he's ok?" A stunningly beautiful female dressed in protective leathers

asked.

"That was a dirty trick to play Orpheus." A white-cowled and robed stranger muttered. The voice was male.

"Well, needs must." A black-cowled and robed one (evidently called Orpheus) retorted. His voice was also male.

The shortest one among them looked thoughtful. "Needs must when an inter-dimensional rift opens up where your bed should be?"

The remaining three sweat dropped.

Orpheus turned to the short one. "I blame you for this Sekai. How could test your new device while Hikaru was conducting a new experiment at the same time? You should

have at least asked!"

The one dressed in white sighed. "What happened Vidya?" (This means the white one is Hikaru)

"Well, the forces, mixed together in a compressed space. And caused an unstable reaction as the raw matter and raw antimatter combined, so the resulting energy was amplified by the Magick and found an outlet in another dimension, which caused the rift. While the Tech made it stable, which is what is keeping the rift open."

Orpheus turned to Sekai, "What happened Sekai?"

Sekai grinned. "The Magick and the Tech made a magic door to another world."

Hikaru sighed. "We still shouldn't have made Ami go through though. Well, I say we, I mean Orpheus kicked him through. Literally."

"He'll live. Probably. I propose 2 minutes silence"

At this point Ami stepped through the rift. He opened his mouth to speak but Sekai held up his hand, and then wrote on a card with a marker and held it up.

2 minutes silence, probably best to be quiet.

Ami took the card and wrote on the other side of the card.

Why?

Sekai took it back again.

Because I want to see their faces when they realise that I'm about to push everyone into the rift due to its imminent closure 

Amis eyes went wide, "Say what?"

Sekai grinned. "Surprise!" He pressed a button on the wall and the floor tilted them all into the rift.

All the others could say was "?!"


	4. Straws and Evil Bonding

Chapter 4: Straws and Evil Bonding

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki HQ, the Akatsuki were drawing straws to see who would go through the rift.

At the moment, Zetsu had eaten his straw, Hidan was praying to Jashin to make his straw longer, Itachi was not happy with the shortness of his and was plotting the downfall of its fellow sheaves, Sasori was weaving his into a puppet, Deidara was wondering if you were meant to get the long or short straw, and the Leader had covered his straw with his mysterious black hiding thing™.

The rift shook violently and started shrinking, but before it could completely close five people came out of it and landed in a heap with various swear-words.

The Akatsuki stared. The five people sorted themselves out and got up. Orpheus got up and walked over to Itachi and extended his hand, Itachi grasped his. Their hands proceeded to move blurringly fast in a variety of ways. At the end, the killer Uchiha grinned, as did Orpheus. And hugged. The Akatsuki stared, Hidan even stopped praying. The four other strangers also stared. "Secret evil handshake." Orpheus explained.

"Orpheus hugging someone?!?!" Exclaimed Hikaru,

"Itachi hugging someone?!?!" Said Kisame at the same instant.

Kisame and Ami both burst into tears saying at the same time; "He's never hugged me!" And wept on each others shoulders.

**5 Minutes Later**

The Leader steepled his fingers. "So you're Orpheus, Hikaru, Vidya, Sekai and Ami.

"Yes. And you're the Leader, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Hidan." Hikaru replied

Orpheus and Itachi were in the corner exchanging pictures and stories of the peoples they've butchered and the villages they've burned, while Ami and Kisame exchanged pictures and stories of how great Itachi and Orpheus were.

Hikaru got up and sighed. "Come on guys, we have to go explore. Also, I would like to find some lodgings."

The rest of the strangers got up and headed for the door, except Ami. Orpheus picked up Ami and dragged him along with them. Itachi and Kisame both cried "We're coming too!" and bounded after them.

The Leader looked at the retreating group. "This is going to be a long day."


	5. Konoha and Pants

Chapter 5: Konoha and Pants

The now group of seven walked steadily along.

"So where are we going?" Hikaru asked

Itachi stopped reminiscing old times with Orpheus for a moment. "To Konoha!"

Some sort of village? Vidya wondered.

"Shall we get there faster?" Orpheus said to Itachi

"Sure" he replied with a grin

Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Orpheus disappeared in a puff of flame. The remainder of the group sweat dropped. "Shall we go after them?" Kisame asked.

"May as well." Sighed Vidya.

Kisame also disappeared in a puff of smoke; Vidya pressed a button and teleported. Hikaru and Sekai looked at each other. "Race you?" Hikaru asked

"Fair enough." Sekai replied. Hikaru chanted something incomprehensible and Sekai started running really really fast.

After 5 minutes, the group was re-united at the entrance to Konoha. Everyone looked at Sekai.

"How did you run that fast?" asked a shocked Kisame,

"Power of youth?" Ventured Sekai.

Far far away, a certain green spandex clad ninja sneezed. "Gai sensei?" A shorter version asked, "It's nothing Lee." The tall one replied. "Now let us train with the power of YOUTH!"

Sekai sneezed suddenly. Orpheus looked up. "It's late. Let's find somewhere to sleep."

Kisame pointed "there's an inn over there. I'm too tired to go back to the Akatsuki. We'll go back tomorrow."

They all went inside the inn and paid for the night. (With the innkeepers own money which Orpheus had mysteriously acquired).

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked a grinning Kisame, "I thought you were really powerful!"

Vidya, Sekai and Hikaru moved in front of Kisame hurriedly, "he didn't mean it Orpheus! He didn't know!"

Orpheus smiled. "Oh don't worry. I also stole his pants. Kisames too in fact." His smile spread. "What they are wearing now is actually paint."

Kisame looked down. So did everyone else. Except Orpheus of course.


	6. Ramen and Blonds

Chapter 6: Ramen and Blonds

The night was dark. They usually are, but this time silhouetted against it was something darker.

"Ami?" Kisame asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Where is Orpheus?"

"… Probably best not to ask."

"Also, what are you doing in my bed?"

Orpheus explored. There didn't seem to be much of this village. He stopped at a place with its light on that looked like a noodle bar.

"Give me something tasty?" He asked. The old man at the counter decided that this meant ramen. He looked at the prices, ramen was 700 yen. He passed the stranger a bowl of ramen.

"That will be 900 yen please."

The stranger grinned. "Not a chance."

"800 yen?"

"Nope".

The old man sighed. "700 yen."

"That's more like it." Orpheus looked around the place. It looked like a fairly decent kind of noodle bar. There was no-one one the right of him and there was a little blond kid sitting to the left of him, eating ramen noisily. A flick oh the kids chop-sticks and a small amount of liquid spattered on his face. He had killed people for less. The kid looked back at him.

"Sorry about that." The Kid said. A small ball filled with red mist came from Orpheus's hand. He placed it on the counter.

"What's that?" The blond asked in wonder

"Rage ball. Stops me killing people." Orpheus looked at the kids eyes and then at the ball. He passed it to the blond. "Here. Take it. It's yours."

"Wow thanks mister! My name's Naruto! What's yours?" Orpheus could see that Naruto was a little bit strange.

"But not as much as Sekai". He thought aloud with a grin.

"What?" Naruto asked in a puzzled voice.

"Nothing. Take care of that ball". He got up to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat your ramen?" Naruto asked hoping that he wouldn't so that he could eat it.

Orpheus considered this. "You have it. I used your money anyway." He grinned widely. "My names Orpheus. Catch you later!"

Narutos mouth opened wide and his hand went to his wallet "What?! All gone!!! Damn it!!!!" He calmed down after a minute and picked up that ball that the stranger had left. "Well, at least he's friendly; he could have killed me at any time! I

couldn't even see him take the money!" He finished his ramen and stashed the ball in his cloak. "Better go and see sensei about this in the morning!"

Orpheus watched him go from the rooftop of a nearby building. He smiled widely. "I can't wait to see what happens when they find out about that ball!" Then he decided to go to sleep.


	7. Exploration and Ninjas

Chapter 7: Vidya Explores

Vidya looked out of the window and thought several things. One of them was that it was a beautiful day. Another was that she felt like going out. And the last was; "why the hell is Orpheus sleeping outside on a roof?

"I'm going out for a walk. I may be some time." This procured an assortment of various pillows and items of clothing being flung at Vidya.

"Why has someone thrown underpants at me?"

"Now Kisame!" Ami shouted. At this, a scantily clad Kisame and Ami ran out the door hurriedly. Vidya merely shook her head and left. The streets of Konoha were almost deserted.

"It is very very cold out he-"She began, but was rudely interrupted by a large amount of ninja crashing into her at high speed. For her, everything went black.

Vidya drifted in and out of consciousness muzzily.

"You crashed into what?!?!" A youngish feminine voice asked.

"Why did you have to bring her here?" A male voice this time, she thought.

"Just lean her against the tree. Try not to impale her with kunai Naruto. And be more careful while jumping around Konoha. You could hurt somebody" an older, wiser voice remarked.

"She's really pretty sensei! I don't think she's from around here!" A more immature sounding voice remarked. Naruto probably, she mustered up with her last vestiges of will.

Vidya lapsed into unconsciousness one more time.

After a time, she sat up groaning. "My head feels like Sekai is living in it."

"Hey sensei! She's up!" Vidya looked around. This remark had come from a shortish blond kid with spiky hair. 'Naruto,' she thought. She examined her surroundings more closely. There were four people around her. Naruto, a young girl with… Pink hair? A dark looking kid with black hair, and a large older man with white hair, a facemask and an orange book.

"Who are you, and where is Orpheus?" She queried, she thought that even she probably couldn't escape from these four. But she still had her new weapon with her, so she might be able to-

"Don't worry, we're quite friendly." The older one said. "I'm Kakashi, this" he pointed to the girl, "Is Sakura, this" pointing to the darker boy, "Is Sasuke, and this" pointing to Naruto, is Naruto." Naruto burst with excitement.

"Do you know that weird guy called Orpheus? He owes me money!" He exclaimed.

She laughed openly. "Looks like you have met Orpheus then! He doesn't really pay

for things."

Naruto filled with anger. "Damn him! That was the last of the ramen budget! Where is he! I'll get it back!"

Vidya raised an eyebrow at this. "I wouldn't go attacking him if I were you. He's more powerful than you might think."

The pink haired one interjected. "So who are you? And why are you wearing such a strange outfit?"

"I'm not from around here. And my name's Vidya"

The dark haired one looked scornfully at her. "She's not a ninja; she's not worth dealing with. Let's just keep training."

Vidya smiled and got up. "So I'm not worth dealing with?" She draped an arm over the dark ones shoulder and whispered into his ear seductively. "Are you sure about that? You might just find I'm... Out of this world." She was rewarded with a slight blush on his cheeks. She laughed. "So he hasn't got a heart of stone after all!" She began walking off. "I better go find Orpheus." She walked off steadily. Sakura boiled with rage.

"Leave Sasuke alone! He's mine!" She said charging, forgetting that Vidya was not a ninja.

Kakashi shook his head. Vidya grinned "really? Let's see then shall we?" She drew out a small sphere and threw it in Sakuras face. It burst and strangely coloured smoke surrounded Sakura. "What?" Was all she could manage as she toppled to Earth. Naruto gasped.

"That's the same kind of sphere that I got from Orpheus!"

Vidya grinned. "Orpheus's one has… A different effect. You'll see".

And with that she walked off. Orpheus watched from a nearby rooftop. "Always one for dramatics Vidya."


	8. Eccentricty and Genius

Chapter 8: Eccentricity and Genius

Morning broke over Konoha. Far away: "Who broke the morning! Deidara!"

Sekai grinned. "This is a chance to show my newest creation! An alarm clock… That explodes!" **–Insert Explosion Here-** The assorted companions woke in… various positions. Itachi tried to strangle Deidara, but upon not finding him there, tried to strangle Kisame, who had gone off with Ami, and so tried to kill Sekai. After a while of chasing him, he finally cornered him in well… A corner.

"I've got you now Deid- I mean Sekai!"

Sekai grinned again. "Fear the power of my most powerful move!" Itachi looked on; He couldn't do much that could surprise him. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared. A vein popped out on Itachi's forehead

"That's your special move? Running out of the window?"

Sekai laughed and ran away. Itachi sighed, and suddenly tensed and looked behind him slowly. Vidya and Hikaru looked back. Itachi sweat-dropped. "Um, sorry?"

Sekai jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He needed something to do. Suddenly Hikaru appeared beside him. "Hi Hikaru! What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away from the screams. Itachi interrupted Vidya sleeping in." He shuddered.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Let's go find something to do."

"We should find Orpheus. He was sleeping on the roof near a training ground Vidya

said."

"Look! There he is!" Orpheus was currently sleeping in his usual position, that is; cuddling up to himself as much as possible. There was a cluster of women around him.

"Isn't he sweet?" One of them asked Hikaru and Sekai. Hikaru looked at the man who had razed villages form boredom, had mastered necromancy by the age of eleven and had beaten Pope Urban II with a stick.

"Sure." Was all Hikaru said.

Sekai scattered the assorted women around him and Hikaru poked him with a stick "Wake up Orpheus. We have things to do." After a small amount of sleepy; "make a crusade out of THIS you silly hatted bastard", he got up.

"Hi Hikaru. Hey Sekai."

"Let's go see what the ninjas are doing!" Said Sekai. So they decided to go to one of the training grounds.

The one who I affectionately refer to as "That bastard who first said 'God says kill Muslims!'"


	9. Hokages and Mages

Chapter 9: Hokages and Mages

Tsunade sat in her chair. She looked over at the old man on the other side after he had finished telling his story. It wasn't really something that merited being told in person to the Hokage, but apparently the crime committed was by an extremely strong ninja, and also two members of the Akatsuki were spotted with the perpetrator of the crime.

"And that's everything?" She asked. She contrived to look bored now, but actually she was very interested. The description of five of the people matched no known missing ninja. Plus with those weird chakra readings that had been detected far off, it was possible that the two events were connected somehow. She decided to send separate teams after each one and see their reactions and powers. She decided to ask them to capture the people first. She grinned. Perhaps this would be a good day after all.

She sent for Shizune and then asked her to give team 7 a mission. As she put it; "I believe that they've had the most contact with two of them"

**-Meanwhile; with Ami-**

"Bye Kisame-kun!" Ami watched as Itachi dragged the reluctant fish-man away. "What a cool guy! Too bad he and Itachi had to go back to their Akatsuki or whatever. Well, I better go find Orpheus." He thought about this, and remembered a directional technique that Sekai used. "I bet he's in… That direction!" And he happily wandered to look for him.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Hmm. Still haven't found him."

**-20 minutes later-  
**

"Oh bugger."

**-40 minutes later-**

"I blame you for this Sekai!" Suddenly his cat-ears twitched. Voices? He thought. I better go investigate. He quietly moved towards the noise, not noticing the raised root in his path. "Aaaaaargh! Bugger! Damn roots with their trees and their…" He looked around and contrived to notice the four ninjas looking at him, and then to a sketch, and then back again. "Erm, hi?" He struggled to place their faces, and then remembered that Orpheus had told him about four ninjas that looked like that. Lets see. "That one's called Kakashi, that one is Naruto, that one is Sasuke and that one is Sakura." He got out his sketch-book out and started drawing pictures of them so he wouldn't forget. The four looked at each other. "Think we can wait until he's finished before we jump him?" Naruto said. Sakura looked back at him. "Think we can get Sensei to stop making that stupid pose?" They both looked at each other, and then shrugged.


	10. Directional Techniques and Rhythm

Orpheus, Vidya and Sekai wandered around the various ninja training grounds in search of something to do. "I wonder where they all are?" Sekai voiced his thoughts.

Orpheus thought for a moment. "I think we'll have better luck finding them if we split up. I'll go in this direction."

Vidya pointed back to Konoha. "I'll go in this direction." The two wandered off in their respective directions leaving Sekai behind. "I think I'll go in… This direction!" And he marched off, completely confident that it was the right direction.

**-10 minutes later-**

**With Orpheus**

"Well, this is as far as I can go."

**With Vidya**

"Ha! I knew they would have something alcoholic in this village!"

**With Sekai**

"Gold! No wait that's a squirrel."

**-Some Time Later-**

Sekai wandered around. He knew his directional technique was perfect! He could hear voices across the clearing where he was walking. He listened harder. "Think we can wait until he's finished before we jump him?" One voice said. Another came "Think we can get Sensei to stop making that stupid pose?" He looked out into the clearing. Ami was sitting down and sketching four ninja. He looked closer at the ninja. They looked back. He shouted out to Ami; "hi Ami! What are you doing?" Ami looked up.

"Sketching these ninja. I'm almost finished. That ones Kakashi, That one's Naruto, that one's Sakura, and that ones Sasuke." Sekai looked at the ninja. Suddenly Naruto pointed at him. "That's another one of them Sensei!"

Kakashi stopped making a pose and looked at him. "Sure is. You guys can get him. Consider it… Extra training." Naruto looked at Ami who had finished sketching by now and had put the book away. "I'll take that one!" he stated confidently. Ami looked at Naruto and blinked. "What?" He was very confused now.

"We have orders for the Hokage to capture you!" Naruto stated. Sekai grinned.

"Do you think you can take him Ami?"

"If I have to, but can't we just sort our problems out like rational beings?" Naruto grinned. "If you surrender, then we won't have to fight! That is, if you're scared!" Sekai smiled. "I like this kid. Don't kill him Ami." Naruto grew angry at this.

"I'll take you on!" he shouted confidently. Ami sighed and stood up. "Very well then." Ami stretched his arms out to the sides and breathed deeply. He remembered something his old teacher had said when he challenged him. "Today's subject is rhythm. The driving force that holds our lives together. The beat."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so we say; hip hip, chin chin. ******


	11. The Realm Of Rhythm and Bottled Rage

Sekai looked at Ami and then back at Naruto. Then he joined the 3 remaining ninja on the other side of the clearing. "Temporary truce? It's been a long time since I've seen Ami fight anyone." Kakashi nodded and glanced over at the two combatants.

Naruto looked over at the cat-person. He knew he could take him. He wasn't even a ninja. Ami looked at Naruto. He had wanted to try out all the new things he had been learning with his teacher. Ami waved a hand in a wide arc, and suddenly the clearing disappeared, replaced by a landscape that looked like mist, with thin white lines spread out randomly in the air in all different directions. Naruto and Ami were standing on a wide transparent circle. Narutos eyes boggled. How could the cat-man do this? What was this Jutsu? He shook his head and charged at Ami wildly, deciding to simply take him out with a blow to the head.

"Shall we begin?" Ami said with a smile. Naruto rushed towards him and was on the point of smashing him with his fist but suddenly Ami jumped away lightly and landed outside of the circle. A low note sounded as he landed in mid-air. Naruto blinked. "What are you doing?" Ami smiled again. "I told you, today's subject is rhythm. Suddenly he started dancing, and as he did, music appeared out of nowhere. It was a foreign, eastern sounding music, with no rests, and Ami rejoiced in its sounds. Suddenly he jumped onto another piece of air and changed his steps. Suddenly a sad tune played, but it had a definite tempo, with each beat defined by a blast of sound, and with every sound Ami grew faster, with greater speed and suddenly he came rushing towards Naruto. Roaring as he charged; "crescendo!"

Naruto dodged and flung kunai in every direction, but Ami was always somewhere else, always moving to the rhythm. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke looked on in awe. Naruto breathed heavily. Kakashi looked at Ami, he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Kakashi thought aloud "he's not actually expending any effort. He's just using the momentum from his steps to propel him along. Naruto's getting tired. It's a good Jutsu, if it can be called a Jutsu." Ami whirled and was suddenly behind Naruto, delivering a mighty kick to his back. Naruto fell onto the grey circle, and there was a tinkle of broken glass. Ami suddenly stopped dancing and paled.

"That sounded like on of Orpheus's rage balls!" He cried. Naruto was surrounded by red smoke, which suddenly disappeared inside of him. Naruto grinned, but it was the grin of a mad-man, a grin of a berserker, not a grin of humour. Blood dripped down the front of his jacket, and as he howled fury, the look in his eyes was not his own. Ami whimpered involuntarily, And Sekai paled and disappeared, taking the three ninja with him.

Naruto kept grinning wildly and charged at Ami, all trace of humanity gone from him. The music started up again, but this music had no rhythm. It was music of twisted souls, of all consuming fury. Naruto attacked Ami wildly; punches came from nowhere, Ami withered beneath the hail of blows, bleeding wildly. Suddenly the grey realm disappeared, and they were back in the clearing. The bloodlust faded from Narutos eyes and he collapsed. Ami, bleeding copiously, struggled towards Sekai. Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura rushed towards Naruto.

Sekai paled. All traces of humour gone from his face. "Ami? Ami?!?!" He cried. Discovering that Naruto was all right, Sakura was sent to capture Ami and Sekai. "Please come with us. We don't want to hurt you." She told them as she came towards them, palms raised. Sekai glared at her. "Look what you've done to him!" He tensed, and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a sphere, which he threw at the ground. Suddenly, a rift opened in front of them, and Sekai threw Ami through it with surprising force. Sakura ran towards it. She cried out "no wait! Stop!" And before the rift could close, she had jumped through it. Sekai's eyes widened. "No! You can't-"but Sakura couldn't hear him anymore.

Orpheus suddenly tensed where he was standing. "Someone's opened a rift to Idris." He pulled out an identical ball to Sekai's and broke it on the ground. Instantly another portal appeared and Orpheus leapt threw it. He looked around the familiar surroundings of Idris's room. He saw Sakura run from the portal to Ami who was next to the corner of the wide row of cupboards that stood in the middle of the room, and saw Idris coming round the corner as Sakura reached it. He saw that they would collide before he could reach out and warn them.


	12. The Space Maker and Conception

Sakura ran through the strange opening, and saw that the boy with the cat-ears had rolled to the middle of the room, next to the corner of a wide mass of cupboards in the room where she was in. She ran forward, hoping that she could heal the boy in time and then take him back to Tsunade.

What was in that ball that made Naruto go berserk like that? If she had have been paying more attention, she might have noticed the boy coming from the other side of the corner and not ran into him. They collided and Sakura fell on top of him as she was running faster. However, as they were falling, their lips accidentally met… She found herself looking into powerfully dark, if surprised eyes, with the felling of soft lips against hers.

Suddenly she was torn off of him and flung backwards violently. A dark looking man with strange clothes shook the strange boy. "Idris? Idris?!? Are you alright?" So the boys name was Idris, she thought. Then she thought, oh my God! I just kissed that boy! I was saving my first kiss for Sasuke! This thought filled her with shock. The boy called Idris smiled from the ground.

An amused and much toned voice came out from the boys mouth; "congratulate that girl. She has just broken thousands of years of tradition, earned herself a follower, and has become a mother." At that last remark, with the loss of her first kiss to someone who wasn't Sasuke, it all became too much for Sakura, and she fainted.

When Sakura awoke, it was on a comfortable, if somewhat strange bed in the corner of the floor in a strange room. She examined her surroundings quickly. She was in a large room with no doors and several windows.

It had no separate rooms branching off of it, but was rather one big room. An array of cupboards stood in a line in the middle of the room, there was a table with a strange object on it which she couldn't make out halfway across the room, a table that looked like a dining table near the middle of the room, a kitchen area in the opposite corner and several paintings were on the walls. The young boy from before sat in a chair near her bed, while the man who had pulled her off of him stood next to him, obviously fuming with anger. She surreptitiously reached for a kunai.

The boy, Idris she suddenly remembered, spoke up. "There's no need for that. We're all friends here." He glanced over at the dark man. "Well, I hope so anyway. Well anyway, my name's Idris, and this is Orpheus. What's yours?" Sakura was a little taken aback by this show of friendship. "H-Haruno Sakura. I'm here to take that strange cat-person and… Orpheus back to Konoha."

Idris laughed suddenly. "Well, I think that you'll have no trouble getting our dear friend Ami, or 'that strange cat-person- as you call him back, but you might find Orpheus a bit more unwilling." Sakura realised that Idris must be the leader of these strange people. She decided to try to appear harmless. "Please sir, can you send me back to Konoha?" Idris smiled a little more and raised his eyebrows.

"I think that you are a little more dangerous than you make yourself out to be, but don't worry, I'll send you back to your home." Orpheus suddenly grew angry at this. "But Idris! How can you just send her back after what she has done to you!? I say we attack this Konoha for violating you in such a way!"

Idris looked at Orpheus. "Calm yourself my friend. I do not think that she even knows what she has done." Sakura blinked. What had she done? Then she remembered. Oh god I kissed that boy without his permission! And he was the leader of some kind of powerful rival clan! Can this day get any worse? "And now you have become my forty-sixth bond-partner."

Sakura blinked. "your what?" Idris smiled again kindly. "When one of my kind kisses someone, if it is at the right time, then an imprint is obtained from the female, and the male gets, as your kind would say; 'pregnant'. It only happens once in every 50 years" Sakura reeled. "What? How? But, you don't… How…" Orpheus narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "Now do you see what you have done?"


	13. XRay Vision and Confused Uchihas

Tsunade looked at the three people in front of her desk. She thought that they didn't really look that powerful. She looked at them again. Hikaru, Vidya and Sekai, they said there names were. She decided to ask the obvious question. "So where is Sakura?" Hikaru glared daggers at Sekai. "You'll have to ask Sekai here." He said. Sekai raised an eyebrow. She's with the prince of course. Hikaru boiled over. "You not only waste a valuable portable rift, you let someone from another world into the same place as our leader!"

"I had to! It was either that or leave Ami there." Tsunade was interested. "Portable rift? The prince? You have some explaining to do." Hikaru and Sekai looked at each other. "Shall we tell her?" Hikaru asked. "No. I think the prince should." Hikaru

looked at Sekai hard, then smiled. "Yes, I agree."

Sakura was dazed. How could this have happened? Out of all the ninja in the entire world; it had to be her. Idris suddenly cocked his head. "Hikaru wants me to talk to their leader. I think I still have a few hours left. I may as well go." Orpheus looked pained. "I don't think that you should do this Idris! You are weak!" Idris merely raised an eyebrow. "I can create worlds Orpheus. I think I can handle a little chat. But as you are so worried, I'll take Jarogniew".

Tsunade watched as a portal opened in between where Hikaru and Sekai were standing, and three people stepped out of it. There was Orpheus, one of the wanted, Sakura, and someone she didn't recognize. Presumably this 'prince' he smiled at her. "Now young lady my name is Idris." Tsunade smiled, so he wasn't that smart after all. "Take yourselves away my friends." Orpheus, Vidya, Sekai and Hikaru all stepped through the portal quickly, and Sakura walked out of the door in a daze.

"Well, young man, it may surprise you to learn I'm older than I look." Idris smiled "it may surprise you to learn that I'm older than that." Tsunade doubted it. "I'm fifty-four." She said. The shock she usually got was merely a raised eyebrow. "Fifty-four? I over five hundred years old!" What was this kid talking about? "Shall I prove it? I'll show you something that no ordinary person would have." He reached into his coat and then placed both his palms face up above the desk.

Suddenly, an image appeared above his hands. It showed a world, then a country, then a village, then a building, then a room, and then Tsunade recognized that it was the room they were in. And it showed him holding his palms out, and the image between them was holding its palms out, and so on. Tsunade was impressed. "Very impressive! What else can it do?" Idris smiled. The image zoomed out a bit. Then it centred on Tsunade. Idris whispered a few words, and then it showed Tsunade… Tsunade smiled. "I recommend that you turn that thing off before I kill you." Idris grinned. Tsunade shook her head. She had some of the most powerful S-class Jutsu she could muster protecting that, and this kid could see her naked at any time? "Do you think that you could not do that again?" Idris raised both eyebrows. "Scouts honour."

Sasuke watched Sakura come out of the Hokages office. "Back already?" He asked her. Sakura looked at Sasuke and for apparently no reason burst into tears and ran off crying. Sasuke looked at her retreating form. "What is something I said?" Too shocked even to attempt a 'hn', he stood silent for a while.

**You may have noticed all the loose ends. This is so I can create new stories :P**


	14. Epilogue

Idris looked at his worktable. "I will have to make a refuge again. And another stone. Troublesome. But, that can wait a little while." Idris sighed, and then went back to his work.


	15. Sequel

Note: Sequal has begun! It is called Hokages and Mages Chapter Two: Dimensional Tourists 1. 


End file.
